


Cornered | supercorp

by Imaginxrychris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginxrychris/pseuds/Imaginxrychris
Summary: Honey, I have an addiction.No matter, it's not alchohol, nor drugs.Simply, you.[Angst/ smut]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic of mine from wattpad that I've decided to move here as well.

Kara danvers had a simple day, checked in at the DEO, went to work at catco, and went home on a friday night.  
But that was the thing, it was friday night.  
friday nights, were the especially eventful nights for kara.  
Every friday night, lena luthor would come to the apartment. They would have laughs, the would have wine, they would have food.  
But they're favorite thing to have, was sex.  
It wasn't a drunken thing, nor was it friends with benefits.   
It was secretive. they never spoke of it, why?   
Lena was in a relationship with james olsen, one she was too afraid to break off.   
To lena, james was the relationship pushed to the side. To her, what she had with kara was real.    
To kara, it felt wrong in so many ways. But so right at the same time. She wanted it to be real, she wanted all of it. She would always urge lena to break up with james.

"Lee, please. You know you need to."  
"I know i need to, i just can't. It's too risky."  
"Why?"  
"Well hell he's guardian!" Lena says while putting her shirt back on.  
"Yeah well i am supergirl, I'm an alien. guardian's just a walking metal trash can, baby."  
"I will eventually, i promise "  
"I can literally dangle him over your penthouse balcony by his finger if he threatens you."   
"That's very heroic of you, kara. But i will do it when its right, ok?"   
"Alright, I'll give you time." Kara sighed.  
"Thank you, also, i know james will be away on a trip to metropolis next week. you know what that means." Lena smirked.  
"You're place next week?"   
"You know it babe, I'll see you at L-corp tomorrow?"  
"Of course" 

●flashback  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, the whole friday nights of love thing didn't start spontaneously. Lena and kara have been best friends for years. The romance started drunk, 7 months ago.

It was a Saturday night. alex, winn, mon-el, kara and lena had all gone to the alien bar for a hell of a night.  
Mon-el of course had gone down on his 3rd drink, and had women all over him.  
Alex was moderate with her drinking, she only had a little bit of scotch.  
Kara, had 2, almost three drinks. The specialized kryptonian ones of course. They hit pretty hard.  
Lena was on her 4th drink. Single, tipsy, and looking for something to do.   
Kara was never the hook-up type. But she was drunk, and completely two faced at that point.  
"Hey kara."   
Lena was always a smooth, yet emotional drunk.  
"Hey lena, holy shit." Kara said slurring her words.  
"What is it?"   
"You look nice."   
"Do i now?"   
Lena was bored, drunk, and flirty.  
Kara was drunk, and ready to let all her feelings out. Much like when she's on red k.  
It was a drunken mistake to them both at first.

◇present◇  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had been concerned for her sister throughout the whole thing. It was something alex knew kara wasn't used to, she had a feeling her sister felt wrong about it. After all, alex had done a similar thing on a different earth.

"I don't know, alex. it just feels so wrong, yet so right at the same time!"  
"I know kara i know. Lets just go over the good and the bad about it, ok?"   
"Ok well, i know lena likes me. its not just meaningless, you know? And i like her too."  
"And the bad?"  
"She's also with james, alex! You wouldn't have done what you did with sara if she was with ava back then, would you?"  
"I- uh- no, it was complicated between them. But this isn't about me, its about you."

"She says she's 'afraid' to break up with him because he's guardian, but he's just a walking trash can! I'm supergirl."  
"Walking trash can." Alex snickers.  
"I'm not wrong." Kara scofffed 

 

"Kara, she says she's going to break up with him, whats the issue?"  
"She's still with him! And james is- or was, my friend." Kara sighs  
"What makes you think he won't be your friend after she breaks up with him?"  
"Hes a self centered douchebag." Kara shrugs.  
"You have a point." Alex laughed over the phone 

"It just feels so wrong, lena literally tells james we have 'friday girls nights' it- i just feel like fucking trash."   
"Kara, you're not trash, you're an amazing, young, and beautiful woman." Alex reassured the kryptonian.  
"And an alien." Kara adds.  
"That too. My point is, if lena felt for james, it would be really bad. But she obviously doesn't, sounds to me like she wants you."  
"I'll think about it."  
"Haven't you already done enough of that?" Alex laughed softly.

"You've got a point there."   
"Just give it time, its obvious you're the one she wants, kara."


	2. Trial and error

Kara had gone to work with the one thing she thinks about everyday in her mind..the luthor.  
No matter how hard she tried, or how much she wanted to, she just couldn't get her out of her head.  
Kara loved the way the brunettes soft skin touched hers. yet during all of it, she hated how wrong it was.  
She felt forced, trapped, maybe even cornered.  
She felt like The two thoughts, Pleasure, and guilt. Had trapped her in, with no escape of either.  
In the moment, as she is doing her work, she thought to herself.  
"The worst thing that could happen right now is if lena came in."   
Luckily, she didn't. For at least an hour. 

"Kara.." The CEO says greeting the kryptonian as she puts her arm around her waist.  
"Oh, lena. James is in the office today." Kara says, trying to sound like she's suggesting she go see him, not like she's warning her.  
"Right." Lena says, slowly moving her hand away. "How's work?"   
"Going good so far, you?" Kara says, trying not to sound rude.  
"Alright, i have a meeting in another hour. I just thought I'd come by, see how you're doing." Lena says with a smile.  
"Not james?"   
"Ugh, i never do." Lena whispers.  
"Hey lena. Nice of you to come in today." James says, wrapping his arms around lena.  
"Right, well i was just about to go. " lena says, pulling away out of his grasp.  
"Bye kara." Lena says with a smirk.  
"Bye bye." Kara says discreetly flirting.  
"What was all that?" James scoffs softly.  
"We're best friends, we do that. You wouldn't know with your toxic masculinity and all." Kara says.  
"Right. Well you better get on those papers." James says as he walks away.

"Asshole." Kara says under her breath.

After work, kara calls alex as usual.  
"Hey kara, how are you?"   
"I don't know what to do, i can't get lena out of my head and i feel really bad because she REALLY doesn't like james i can totally understand because he's a complete asshole but-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow the hell down, kara."   
"Right, sorry alex" kara says awkwardly.  
"First of all, are you using protection during all this? You know how it is with you being kryptonian-"  
"Yes alex!"  
"And you haven't broken any bones yet? You know it was really hard for the last girl to come up with an excuse."   
"No, thank rao."   
"You really need to think about it hard. Is it worth it? Is it really what you want?"  
"Yes- i mean no- i- i mean yes!"   
"Ok, so james really is an asshole."   
"Hell yeah." Kara scoffs.  
"Well, just see where it goes. I guess is all i can say."  
"Alright, thanks for the horrible advice. bye alex." Kara says annoyed as she hangs up.

Kara gets home late at night and gets a call after getting dressed.  
"Mon-el? Seriously?" She says to herself after looking at the caller ID. Mon-el had recently cheated on his wife with lena's assistant. And kara definitely did not think highly of him.  
"Hell no." She says to herself whilst declining the call.

Kara layed wide awake for an hour in bed. Thinking about what tomorrow may be. The thought of tomorrow being her and lena's night raced through her mind constantly. She was on edge. Wondering what might happen. But she fell asleep with the thought of the comfort of the brunette. Knowing thats the only thing she should be thinking about. 

Kara wakes up to the sound of her alarm. When she rolls over and slams the dismiss button. And crawls out of bed barely awake.  
Its not like she had work on fridays. Friday, Saturday and Sunday were her days off. She spent hours running errands, making the day go by faster.

The feeling of lena luthor was her guilty pleasure. Her weakness. Some would say, she was her second kryptonite.   
Yet, the thing that pulls her away from lena. Was the guilt that she would carry the day after.  
Lena on the other hand, didn't care. She wanted kara, and that was all that mattered to her. James, metaphorically, was a mere pebble in the mountain of rocks that lena had climbed in her life. Meaning, he was a minor issue to her. 

Lena had grew distant from james as expected. Which made him grow suspicious of her whereabouts lately.   
"What do you and kara do on these nights?"   
"Well most of the time we stay over at hers, have wine, food, watch movies. Only on rare occasions do we go out of the apartment."  
"And why would you?"  
"Sometimes we go out and shop for hours on end, you know. Girl stuff."   
"Can i join?"  
"Oh no, its girls night. Keep your toxic masculinity in one building dear. See you later."    
Lena had been a convincing liar, one of the only good things that came from Lillian.

"Good evening, kara linda danvers."  
"God i hate that." Kara whines.  
"Ok so you can call me lena Kieran luthor but i can't call you by your full name?" Lena says shutting the door.  
"Basically." Kara jokes.  
"I see how it is." Lena says flirtatiously.  
"You are already in your night gown.. so, I'm assuming james is gone."   
"I told you he would be. I keep my word you know." Lena says.  
"I know." Kara says, slipping off her shoes.

"Don't take it personal, but i hope you don't have your suit on underneath.." lena says, backing up onto her bed.   
"God no. Not this time..." Kara says unbuttoning her shirt and climbing ontop of lena.  
"Clothes off, danvers."   
"Oh, gladly." Kara says, completely undoing her pants and dropping them to the ground carelessly.  
"Do things to me.." 

Kara slid her fingers up lena's sides, slowly lifting her white nightgown off her warm body. Lena grabs kara's face, inching her closer until their lips lock. Pressing in and releasing softly, but passionately. Kara slowly picks up lena's legs and puts them over her shoulders, softly caressing them with her fingertips. Lena presses her thighs against kara, pushing her in further. As their warm lips collide deeper, kara slips her tongue into lena's mouth. heating up the moment, lena moans and whimpers as her whole body quivers, letting kara take control.   
Taking control was somethings kara never experienced, given she'd only been with people who typically liked the upper hand.

This time, the thought of james olsen was completely cleared out of lena's mind. No stress, no frustration. Just the pleasure in the feeling of the kryptonian on her body. 

"I'm soaked" lena softly moans. As she grips onto the sheet.  
"Good." Kara whispers seductively.

As kara reaches under to undo lena's bra, she hears footsteps. Super hearing comes in handy at times like these.  
"Lena! Are you expecting anyone and didn't tell me?!" Kara says as she quickly gets up.  
"What? No!"   
"Well someone's here uninvited." Kara says annoyed.   
"Oh my god." Lena groans.  
"You get dressed, I'll stall." 

Kara opens up the door to see two businessmen.  
"We're here to speak to miss luthor."   
"At this time of night? Oh no, she's... busy." Kara says whilst pulling down on her shirt off her shoulder a bit.  
"Oh um- uh, well. Let miss luthor know of the officials meeting tomorrow. Sorry for the um..disturbance." one of them says awkwardly.  
"Very well. Off you go now." 

"Who was it?" Lena asks, putting on a shirt.  
"Businessmen. That was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done." Kara says whilst slamming the door.  
"Well, thank you dear.. also, james is going to be out of town for a while now. You know what that means."   
"Penthouse living for three days? Hell yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in lena's penthouse was unusual, and unsettling for kara. Those daily thoughts of guilt were on kara's mind early today. 

But those thoughts didn't stop her. They never have.

Yet, Being the thoughtful, caring person she is, kara decides to make breakfast.

"And what did i ever do to deserve this, miss danvers?"   
Lena says, as she comes up behind kara and wraps her arms around her. Resting her head on the kryptonian girl's shoulder.  
"A working CEO has got to eat. And i intend to make sure of that." Kara says with a small smile.  
"You know, as much as i enjoy seeing you walk around in your bra. I do hope you brought more than your suit in that bag."   
Lena says with a coy smile, as she walks towards The table to set up plates.  
"Oh don't worry. I brought everything i need, and more." Kara says reassuringly.

The more kara kept herself busy, the less guilt would set in.  
She thought to herself if she ever just sat in silence, her emotions would swallow her whole. And she would just leave. So she never fails to keep herself occupied around the luthor.

"What did those businessmen want last night anyway?" Lena asks as she digs into her breakfast.  
"They said you have some meeting today." Kara says. "I scared them off before they could say much else." She scoffs.  
"Oh my god right. I completely forgot about that. I have to leave in about an hour I'm so sorry kar." Lena says frantically.  
"It- it's okay, lena. Work is important. you should know that more than anyone." Kara says.  
"Right. It- it's okay.." Lena sighs with her head in her hands.  
"Yeah. I'll be at work myself today anyway." Kara says getting up from the table before giving lena a kiss on her forehead.

Kara lied. She didn't have work. Yet, she intended to keep herself busy. She arrived to the DEO hoping to have something to do. 

"Hey, alex. please say you have something for me."  
"..a simple good morning would suffice." Alex jokes.  
"Right.. good morning, alex." Kara says with a smile.  
"What's up with you? And you have a little something on your suit. Is..is that scrambled egg??"   
"Oh my god, okay uhm-.. everything. Everything is up."  
"Talk. Now." Alex says with her hands on her hips.  
"I- i uh- kind of maybe stayed over at lena's last night."   
"Oh, kara. You're in deep." Alex says.  
"Not helping, Alex! I need your advice!"   
"You're supergirl, you can handle anything, right?" Alex jokes.  
"Alex...please?? You weren't very helpful yesterday. I'm not good at these things."   
"Ok, I'll admit it. I wasn't doing a good job as your sister when i did that. But I'm listening now."   
"it just makes me feel so guilty, yet i can never get her out of my head." Kara sighs.  
"Ok, wow. Well, maybe talk to her about it. See what she thinks, and what she feels is right. Then maybe you'll have a little bit more of a clear prospective. Maybe then you can figure things out."   
"Ok, great. Yeah, that i can do. Thanks alex."   
"You're welcome kara." Alex chuckles.  
"Oh, and are you sure you don't have anything for me?"  
"Not at the moment. And hey, doesn't lena technically work here part time?" Alex asks with a ornery smile.  
"Oh my god, alex. You're making it worse!" Kara says annoyed.  
"A sexual harassment seminar is in your near future, supergirl."   
"To be determined." Kara says before flying off.

Kara flew into L-corp straight into lena's office, with flowers in hand. She knew it would make lena happy before they discuss things.  
"Supergirl, how nice of you to stop by." Lena says with a bright smile. as she puts her arms around kara's neck. Gazing into her eyes.  
"I brought you something." Kara says before pulling the bouquet of flowers from behind her back.  
"What a woman i have." Lena says with a smirk.

Kara had processed everything lena had done as soon as her feet hit the ground. To kara, lena seemed bright, and pleased. Kara already saw that lena was in fact, happy.

"So, how was the meeting?" Kara asks with a smile, as she admires the sight of the CEO.  
"The one we were so rudely interrupted for? Yeah, it was a nightmare. I'm glad you're here, though."   
"Y- you are?" Kara says, before immediately regretting what came out of her mouth.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Lena says with a concerning look.  
"Well, i just- it's- its complicated." Kara mutters, visibly distressed.  
"Kara, what is your issue? Did something happen at work? Maybe i c-"   
"No! I-...no, it's this its- it's all this, lena. It's us." Kara sighs in frustration.  
"Kara, i- i don't understand. What's wrong? Can we talk about it?" Lena says with a confused look on her face.  
"It's james. You don't seem to care that you're still in a relationship with him, but it kills me. It kills me every time we do anything ever. it's always, always a thought in the back of my fucking head and I'm sick of it! I'm tired of hiding and being secretive! And hell, when james is out of town?!"   
"I never knew you felt that way."   
"How could i not!?"   
"You know, i really thought your so-called god complex was just a stupid villains insult. But, if you don't want to talk about it to work things out. You can take that perfect kryptonian god-complex out the same way you came in."   
"Lena i-"  
"I don't want to have to repeat myself. Now please, leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead. The sudden urge to fight me is expected lmao


	4. Missing you.

Kara flew home with a heavy heart. Filled with regret, and shame.  Thinking of what she had started. And asking herself, why did she do it?   
She got dressed into her pajamas, and fell back onto the couch, curling up in a blanket.

"Kara? Are you in there?" Alex says from the other side of the door, knocking.   
"Yeah. Yeah I'm coming."  Kara says as she heads for the door.  
"I figured I'd come see you since all is well at the DEO. How are you?" Alex says after walking into the door.  
"That is quite possibly the worst question you could ask me right now, alex." Kara sighs as she hangs her head in sadness.  
"Ok, no. You shouldn't have said that because now i really want to know." Alex demands.  
"I completely fucked up today. I called things off with lena, and I'm completely regretting it now." Kara explains.   
"Well, i know something that could take your mind off of her."   
"I- i don't think i want to. Plus, I'm in no mood to go out."   
"Oh come on, kara. We can go to the alien bar, get you someone who truly understands you." Alex says trying to persuade kara.  
"But- but she does, lena does. And i fucked it up and its my mess to clean up. Plus, mon-el will probably be drunk and all over me since he's single again. And Trust me, i don't want that."   
"Well maybe mon-el is good for you. Don't you remember?"   
"Huh, yeah i do remember how he lied to me and never respected a damn thing that came out of my mouth. Thanks, alex." Kara''' snarks sarcastically.   
"Ok that might not have been the best example. But you can move on from this...little fling." Alex says  
"I can, but i don't want to. It was my fault. I don't know what came over me."   
"Fine, suit yourself. I'm gonna have a good time."   
"Uh-huh, yeah ok.." kara sighs annoyed.

The next morning, kara does her usual routine of stopping at noonan's before work.  
"Kara danvers.." a voice comes up from behind kara in line.  
"What are you doing here, mike?" Kara asks, clearly annoyed.  
"Oh you know, just getting coffee before work."   
"You work at a bar..as a bartender.." kara says confused.  
"Ok yes, you're right. I'm just hungry. What's it to you?" Mon-el asks offended.  
"Nothing." Kara snarks.  
"Ooh someone's in a mood. I like it."   
"Shut up. Maybe i am in a bad mood, but its on me."   
"Well, if you ever want a drink, you know where to find me." Mon-el says after paying for his order. Before walking out.  
Kara was annoyed, she was never one to drink away her sorrows. The only people she knew did that were mon-el of course, alex, and.. lena.  
The thought of lena luthor never failed to get into kara's mind on a daily basis. But especially today.

Kara could barely focus on work. She was still thinking about what she had said..what she had done.  
"Oh, goddamnit!" Kara says after spilling her coffee on her desk.  
Kara was frantically trying to clean the mess, when she looked up to see the brunette standing over her.  
"Kara." The CEO greets the blonde coldly, almost emotionless.  
"Oh, god.. i- I'd ask for help but-" kara stutters before lena interrupts her.  
"But, really, You're not going to get any." Lena says snarkily.  
"Right, sorry." Kara apologizes. She knew she had that coming.

Lena was working in place of her boyfriend who was still on that business trip. Which made it even harder for kara to focus now that the brunette was in the building.  
Everytime kara walked past the office, even a glance at the CEO would either make her feel more guilty, or, as you could say, more turned on.

As for the brunette, one look at the blonde and she felt guilt, reesent, and pain. Yet that still small part of her that felt love for the kryptonian girl, was still burning. 

"Uh, lena- i- i mean miss luthor, here's that report on the update from the rival paper you requested." Kara says nervously.  
"Thank you, miss danvers. Now can you file through these criminal sightings for the paper, please?"   
"Oh, of course. And um, also?"   
"Yes?"   
"Do you maybe want to, you know, talk later?" Kara asks nervously.  
"Oh no, We are Strictly business from now on, miss danvers." Lena states.  
"Oh- oh right. Okay." Kara says walking away as tears welled up in her eyes. she had never felt so much pain and guilt.

Kara got home, slammed her stuff on the table and sat dow to call alex.  
"Hey, kara. Whats up?"   
"Alex, maybe you were right."  
"About what exactly?"   
"About me, and lena."   
"Oh."  
"Maybe it is time i find someone else. For now."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yeah.."

Kara had gotten down to the alien bar to meet alex.  
"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"   
"No. But i have to."


	5. Chapter 5

Standing at the door of the alien bar, kara fidgets her hands nervously, wondering where it will all go from when she opens the door.

"Kara? Are you good?" Alex asks with a strangely concerned look on her face.  
"I don't know, alex. I shouldn't do this." Kara sighs nervously.  
"Oh come on, you're supergirl. Toughen your ass up and come get a drink." Alex teases, punching her sister in the arm.  
"Yeah Alright." Kara rolls her eyes, tucking her t-shirt into her jeans.

The two sisters each slide onto barstool. Alex starts to order when she's spontaneously interrupted.

"Ah, alright. whiskey for this one, alderberian rum for me and the one in the less impressive 90s band t-shirt"   
"Right, mon-el," kara grumbles, "you're a regular here." The kryptonian rolls her eyes.   
Alex sighs sarcastically, "hey if I had just cheated on my wife, I'd be here wallowing too I'm sure." She was clearly attempting to get on the man's nerves.  
The daxamite downs another drink and slams the glass on the counter, "you'd be here wallowing if you couldn't save a puppy on the job" he scoffs.   
Alex grumbles and jumps from her seat "Okay, that is just-"   
"Alex, no." Kara says, stopping her sister in her tracks with one hand, "You're the one who forced me here, don't make me regret it."   
"Alright, I'm sorry." Alex sighs in regret, as she backs up, sitting back down.  
"Don't make me regret paying for your drink, alex" mon-el says drunkenly, practically slurring his words.  
Kara gets up from her seat, and  guides mon-el away from the bar.  
"Alright bud, you're gonna go be sad drunk somewhere else." She says, patting him on the back. 

"Oh, kara. You just sent a perfect drunk opportunity the other direction." Alex jokes.  
"That asshat, is not a pansexual person's version of opportunity." Kara states, pointing back at the daxamite.  
"Okay. but hey, why don't you down that alderberian rum and go chat some people up. see what they're like." Alex suggests to her sister.  
"Oh alright." Kara sighs sarcastically rolling her eyes, before taking a dip of her drink, "don't forget to let yourself have some fun." She says eyeing her sister.   
"Oh I won't." Alex smirks, before jokingly pushing her sister away.

Kara looks around the crowd before sitting down at a stranded table, before someone comes and lazily sits across from her.   
It appeared to be a young man wearing a black shirt with roses, tucked into blue jeans, round vintage like glasses, and slicked back, icy blonde hair.

Kara thought to herself that he seemed interesting, but possibly not an alien. But she was curious, so she started up conversation.  
"Hey, what'cha drinking?" She inquires coolly.  
"Oh, huh, just whiskey. Yet another damn drink that I can't get drunk on."  The Young man scoffs.  
That was when she knew he must have been another alien.  
"You're an alien?" She asks politely.  
"Yeah, saturnian if you must know. Are You?"  He says with curiosity.  
"Well, yeah." Kara says, trying to think of a answer, because the truth would just give it away. "I uh, unfortunately, I'm daxamite." She lies.  
"Mm, you don't seem like it." The man says. "What's your name, daxamite?"  
"Kara. And yours?" She asks.   
"Wesley. Nice to meet you, kara of daxam" he says, shaking the blondes hand.  
"Same to you...wesley of Saturn?" She cringes.  
"Eh, yeah. That doesn't sound right." The saturnian chuckles, "I don't wanna be that person but.. what do you do for a living, kara?" He asks.  
"Oh, I'm a reporter for catco media." Kara says with a smile.  
"Ah, I like the whole vintage vibe you're going with," Wesley continues, "I'm a aspiring artist and author. I'm doing good enough to keep me on my feet." He smiles.  
"So, what are you doing here, Wesley?" Kara asks.  
"I come here every other Saturday. Just to chill out, really. Not that my job is that stressful." He continues, "what about you?" He inquires.  
"I uh- trying to get over someone." Kara sighs.  
"I've been there. And let me tell you something, kara. Drinking never helps." The blonde boy advises.  
"Maybe you have a point." Kara chuckles.  
"So what's with this person huh?" The saturnian asks, "if it's not too personal. Although, this is a bar after all."   
"I ended what little we had, and now I'm kind of regretting it." Kara sighs.  
"Kind of is not enough for you to be downing alderberian rum. That stuff is strong." He mentions.  
"Okay, completely regretting it. But why am I telling you this?" She questions rhetorically.  
"It's a bar," the Alien chuckles, "something about bars makes you open up more than just your shirt"   
"I guess so. And you're.. used to it?" Kara inquires with a confused look on her face.  
"I mean, I may only come here on Saturdays, but a lot of people take the weekend to wallow." The blonde sighs, softly sipping on his drink.   
"Well, I guess I wanted more. And I didn't know how to handle it, so I just blew my top." Kara sighs.  
"Well, I say, if this person hasn't yet made it evident they don't want you, Try again. And do it wholeheartedly." Wesley suggests, propping his feet on the table.  
"Thanks. And hey, if your art thing doesn't go as planned, you should try being a therapist." Kara smiles, "except for with a bunch of sober people." She laughs.   
"Who's to say I'm sober when I do it?" He jokes.  
"you've got a point," kara says, "this is a bar after all." She chuckles.

"Hey uh, can I get your number? A- as friends. Maybe we can get Noonan's sometime." Wesley suggests.  
"Oh, yeah- yeah sure." Kara stuttered, pulling her phone from her back pocket, "and I might try things again with them tomorrow" she smiles.  
"Glad I could be of assistance." The saturnian chuckles.  
"And if you're looking for someone, I hear that kalalorian girl over there is bisexual." Kara says, subtly pointing to a brueneutte alien across the room.  
"Ooh, yeah." Wesley says jokingly with a smug look, "thanks, kara."   
"Oh, no problem. Go get her." Kara smiles.  
"Same to you." He chuckles.

Kara grabbed her drink, walking back to her sister with a smile on her face.  
"Ooh, that is a satisfied smile." Alex smirks, "you got a date?"   
"No, I got advice." Kara laughs, sitting down next to her sister. "Wesley over there is the saturnian therapist of this joint."   
"Saturnian? Does he know you're kryptonian?" Alex asks intrigued.  
"Well, everybody knows supergirl as the last daughter of krypton. So I told him I was... daxamite, for now."   
"Damn. That- that's unexpected of you, kara." Alex says surprised. But glad her sister didn't really tell the truth.  
"I'm going to talk to lena tomorrow." Kara says cheerfully.  
"Seriously?" Alex gasps, "are you sure the saturnian was sober?" She joked.  
"Well, sober or not. He talked some sense into me."


End file.
